


Space Cops!

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Cop AU, Drama & Romance, Saiyan AU, Saiyans, Science Fiction, Undercover Missions, space cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: A tumblr prompt that grew legs and ran away with me, only to spawn more chapters. Kakavege as space cops!The chapters are all set in the same world but can be read as standalones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wanna dance?”
> 
> \-- In which Kakarot definitely insinuates that he is a prostitute to bag their guy and Vegeta is not amused.

The chandeliers shine brightly and classical music floats through the air, only occasionally interrupted by the clinking of wine glasses and phony laughter. All the galaxy’s finest are gathered here, various alien species mingling in a bright sea of fancy clothes and vivid skin tones. Vegeta swirls the red liquid in his own glass with a frown. His invisible earpiece itches and he is sorely tempted to rip it out. He won’t though, of course. They have a mission.

Vegeta takes a swig of his wine, just as Kakarot pops up beside him with a plate laden with finger food. “Sup, Vegeta?”

“Any sight of the target?” Vegeta asks him gruffly.

Kakarot sighs. “No…” He shuffles closer to Vegeta, and leans in to whisper in his ear. “Could you at least try to look like you’re having fun detective? At this rate he’ll spot that you’re a cop from a mile away.”

“Me?” Vegeta bristles. “You’re the one who stole a tray of finger food at a _gala,_ officer.” Vegeta hisses.

Kakarot shrugs and unapologetically stuffs his mouth with another shrimp-bite. Vegeta can feel his usual annoyed tic starting up at the corner of his eye. “You’re lucky you’re our target’s type, otherwise I would never have brought you.”

“Uh-huh.” Kakarot says as he licks his fingers clean.

Vegeta has a hard time looking away from his subordinate’s long digits and pink tongue. Of all the officers working for the Saiyan Peace Corps, the SPC, Kakarot is easily the most frustrating. In many ways.

Vegeta crosses his arms with a huff and forces himself to look away.

“Hey, eight o’clock, look sharp.” Kakarot suddenly says.

With forced casualness Vegeta turns a bit and glances in the right direction. There, partially hidden in an alcove with plush velvet couches, sits their target, surrounded by his guards, women and beautiful young men. “Yea, that’s Gralviony alright.” Vegeta says, as he eyes the mob-boss. “Fat bastard.”

“He doesn’t appear to have noticed us yet.” Kakarot says as he sets down his pilfered tray on a nearby half column. He studies the bloated and mustard yellow skinned alien with sharp eyes. “Say Vegeta…”

“What?”

Kakarot turns to him with a smile. “Wanna dance?”

“ _What?”_ Vegeta repeats disbelievingly. “No! Are you out of your mind?”

“Not at all.” Kakarot assures, voice airy as he grabs Vegeta’s hand and starts leading him towards the dance floor. “But if he’s supposed to spot me, I need to be visible. So be a good sport.” He says, just as the orchestra starts playing a slow ballad.

Vegeta curses, but it’s already too late, they’re on the dance floor and Kakarot’s plan does make sense. Expression set, Vegeta puts his hands on his partner’s slim waist and pulls Kakarot close. “ _Fine_. But follow my lead.” He growls. “And try to show off your _ass_ ets.”

“Why _detective_.” Kakarot purrs as he puts his arms around Vegeta’s neck, torso pressed against his and eyes half-lidded. The cheeky bastard is clearly enjoying this.

Vegeta starts leading them through the steps, perfunctory at first, but it doesn’t stay like that for long. Kakarot’s eyes are like pools of dark amber, lined with long black lashes, and locked unto Vegeta’s own. His breath smells sweet, like the woodsy berry wine they drank earlier and his cheeks are faintly flushed. Kakarot licks his plush lips, and Vegeta can’t look away. He wonders how far down Kakarot’s flush would reach if he was naked…

Lost to the thought, Vegeta moves his hands to Kakarot’s lower back, just over his tail, and pulls him impossibly closer.

“Vegeta…” Kakarot breathes, their mouths inches apart.

“Ahem.” Someone taps Vegeta on the shoulder, effectively snapping him out of his trance. Vegeta stops and turns around to glare at the interloper.

Gralviony sends him a smarmy smile in return. “Can I have this dance?” He asks, voice mockingly polite. “I do hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Vegeta clenches his jaw, teeth grinding, and for a second his grip on Kakarot grows almost bruising. “Not at all.” He grounds out.

“Oh good!” Gralviony cheers, his focus already stuck on Kakarot. “Come give this old man a spin around then beautiful.”

Reluctantly, Vegeta lets Kakarot go. “Yes.” He says, swallows, and manages to keep his snarl back. “Make sure you show him a good time doll.” Vegeta pats Kakarot’s butt and pushes him closer to their target. “I’m sure he’ll make it worth your time.”

Kakarot giggles like an airheaded bimbo, and bats his lashes at the mob-boss. “You dress so well mister. Are you really rich?”

Gralviony’s brows shoot up, but then he grins. “Oh yes. _Very_ rich. Be nice to me darling and I’ll definitely reward you.” He promises, and puts a meaty arm around Kakarot.

Vegeta watches them leave, then turns on his heal and marches towards the edges of the ballroom. Casually, he touches his ear. “Target engaged. I’m going to observe.”

_“Copy that detective.”_ A static voice replies through the earpiece.

Vegeta leans against the wall of the room, and watches after his partner, who is already busy working his charm on their target. It probably won’t take long for Kakarot to get Gralviony on his own, and then Vegeta is taking that fat bastard down.

Vegeta smiles at the thought. That’s what you get for putting hands on his— on Kakarot. Just Kakarot.

For now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You have no idea how much I want to kill him when he looks at you like that." -- Kakavege. 
> 
> \-- In which Kakarot just wants to have dinner with his boyfrined, damnit.

“Sooo, I’ve heard of this place that’s got wicked good grilled galbroa wings…” Kakarot says as he leans on Vegeta’s desk. “Now, if only I knew someone who would go with me. Maybe a handsome detective?”

Vegeta snorts and looks up from the report he is editing to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “I know what you’re fishing for, but I’ve got four piles of paperwork to get through.” Vegeta says, and gestures to his flooded desk. “Now if only I had someone who would do half for me...”

Making a face, Kakarot swings himself down on an office chair, backwards so he can lean his arms on the backrest. “No way. I already did my own.” He sighs and rests his cheek in one palm. “I just wanted to eat dinner with you for once…”

“I know.” Vegeta says with a sad smile. He misses spending free time with Kakarot too, but it seems like ever since they got together his work has just kept piling up. With a glance at the time, and then at his boyfriend’s pouty face, Vegeta licks his lips and taps his fingers on the table in thought. “Say what, why don’t you go home as quickly as you can, order some food for yourself and me, and then as soon as I’m done here I’ll join you.”

“Oh?” Kakarot leans forward, looking interested. “Any other specifications sir?”

Vegeta smirks and leans closer too. “Well, if you were naked in bed and ready for me, I certainly wouldn’t complain.” With those words he catches Kakarot’s mouth in a kiss, one full of dirty promises.

Snickering faintly and blushing red, Kakarot only allows the kiss for a moment before pulling back. “ _Vegeta_!” He admonishes, while his eyes flicker around. “Not at while we’re at _work!_ ” He stage whispers.

Vegeta glances around, but it doesn’t seem like the rest of the people in the bullpen has noticed anything. He looks back at Kakarot and carefully grabs one of his hands, caressing his long fingers. “Then you better make it up to me once I come over.” He says with a smirk.

Kakarot rolls his eyes, but his mouth is pulled into a charmed grin and his cheeks are flushed. He goes to answer, but before he can, they are interrupted.

“Officer Kakarot, my office, now.”

With a meep Kakarot lets go of Vegeta’s hand and scrambles off the chair. “Yes lieutenant, right away sir!”

Their superior just glares at them, at Vegeta in particular, before stomping off towards his office.

Kakarot winces at the sight and turns his head towards Vegeta, silently mouthing ‘sorry, talk later’ before hurrying after him.

Vegeta watches them disappear with a worried frown.

xXx

Kakarot closes the door carefully behind him, before turning towards the other man. “You wanted to see me da—uh, lieutenant?”

“I’m not your lieutenant right now.” Bardock growls, arms crossed and back to him, before whipping around. "You have no idea how much I want to kill him when he looks at you like that."

“Dad… Seriously.” Kakarot groans and pinches his nose, straightforward now that he knows this is not a work conversation. “I’m an adult. You don’t decide who I co—date with.”

“Oh just admit that you’re courting already.” Bardock snaps. “It wouldn’t be the first time you almost bound yourself to a questionable character.”

Kakarot winces and runs a hand through his hair. “Yea okay, but that was—“

“ _One_ I arrested.” Bardock interrupts him, while pacing back and forth. “And another I still have a warrant out for. I _know_ how shit your taste is, and I’m _not_ seeing you go through this again.”

Pulling the ‘your last two boyfriends turned out to be criminals’ card is deeply unfair, and hard to counter, but Kakarot tries anyway. “I _know_ dad, but Vegeta is a cop too, he’s part of the SPC! If anything I thought…” He rubs his arms and looks down. “I thought you’d be happy about that…”

“Happy?” Bardock says, voice mocking as he comes to a stop in front of his son. “Happy that now you’re even more bound to the Corps?” He reaches out and puts his hands on Kakarot’s shoulders. “You know I never wanted you to become a cop. This is a shit job, and we both know it. Why couldn’t you just help your mom and brother run the restaurant?”

Kakarot growls and brushes his dad’s hands off. “Because if I _wanted_ to have Raditz yelling at me about how to properly stir-fry brassica sprouts I’d have stayed at home instead of moving out.”

Bardock frowns at him, but Kakarot just glares back. Following in his dad’s footsteps was never something the older man appreciated, but Kakarot looks up to his dad and has wanted to become just like him ever since he was a cub. He knows the job is dangerous, and he knows he is giving his parents grey hairs by choosing this line of employment, but it’s what he wants to do damnit. “Don’t try to make your issue with my job about Vegeta.” He says, warningly. “I know interwork relations aren’t great, but there’s no rule against it. And…” Kakarot trails off with a sigh. “He makes me happy dad. Can’t you just try to be okay with it?”

With a huff, Bardock leans against his desk, arms crossed. “If he was just any of my other detectives I wouldn’t mind so much, but damnit kid, he’s the _crown prince_. Reduced monarchy or not, he’ll still be a figurehead eventually, and those get shot at. A _lot_.” The ‘you will too’ goes unsaid.

Kakarot looks down and shuffles his feet. Vegeta’s background is something he tries not to think too much about. Out here they’re both just cops, but back on their own planet… Well, things there are different, and Kakarot isn’t exactly sure what to think of the responsibilities that would go hand in hand with mating Vegeta someday. “…We’ll work it out. For now, can you please just stop acting like a jerk to him? I know you sent extra work his way.”

Bardock’s eyes widen. “How—?”

“Oh please.” Kakarot says, with a roll of his eyes. “His work load starts picking up just as we become official? Not a coincidence. I’m not an idiot dad.”

With a defeated sigh, Bardock’s shoulders slump, but after a moment he finally chuckles, amused to have been caught. “I know.” He walks over to his son again and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Fine, I’ll lay off while we’re at work. But I’m still your dad—it’s my duty to give him a hard time about courting you.” He squeezes Kakarot’s shoulder. “…Just stay smart kid.”

Exasperated, Kakarot pulls his dad into a hug. Bardock predictably freezes up. Kakarot and Gine are huggers, Bardock and Raditz are _not_. “I’ll be fine dad, I promise.”

Bardock’s grumbles something intelligible as Kakarot releases him and stands back. He is almost back out the door when his father calls after him.

“Kakarot!”

“Yea?” He half turns, an eyebrow raised.

“….Come home for dinner sometimes. Your mother misses you.” He crosses his arms again and looks away. “I guess you can bring your boyfriend if you have to.”

Kakarot grins. “Sure thing dad.” He says, and walks back into the bullpen.

xXx

“So what did Bardock want?” Vegeta asks much later, once they are lying in bed together, sweaty and sated, with takeout containers littering the floor. The height of romance, truly.

“My _dad_ just needed to yell at me for a bit. I mean, it had been a week, he must have really needed the outlet.” Kakarot mumbles against Vegeta’s naked chest, arms slung around him and half asleep already.

Vegeta guffaws, and runs a hand through Kakarot’s hair. “Really? He didn’t say anything interesting?”

“Well…” Kakarot draws lazy circles around Vegeta’s pecs for a moment, then looks up at him, only a little nervous. “Say… What would you think about coming for dinner to meet my family?”

 


End file.
